Firestar Visits The Clans
by Rainbowzeatyou
Summary: Firestar is sick and tired of wondering if Thunder Clan is the only messed up Clan.So he decides to visit each of Clans for one week to see if they are unnormal too. Rowanclaws a girl?Thornlcaws emotional breakdown?Leopardstar is crazy? R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Firestar is going to Shadow Clan first! Yipee :) Now...what clan should be next? hmmm. i wonder. Sky Clan? Wind Clan? River Clan? Blood Clan? or the Tribe?**

**YOU TELL ME IN THE REVIEW :)**

R&R thanks. 

* * *

Shadow Clan-Day One

"Welcome Firestar, you will now see that Shadow Clan is not a crazy psycho clan like yours." Blackstar looked down at the orange tom.

Firestar came to Shadow Clan to see if they were just as crazy as his own clan. What had driven the great leader to do this? It was simple. After Thornclaw had an emotional break down about being the most senior warrior and not having a mate, Brambleclaw getting his fur cut like Rhianna and Cinderheart running on to high ledge declaring Berrynose's new warrior name was Berrystumpytail Firestar had to know. So he was spending a week in each clan to see if they were all as screwed up as Thunder Clan.

"You will be spending your nights in the apprentice den," Blackstar continued. "You can join in n clan life and you must hunt everyday to contribute.

"Ok," Firestar mewed.

"You can start by going on border patrol with Rowanclaw, Scorchpaw

and Ceaderheart."

Firestar padded up to the cats who were heading towards the River Clan border.

"…I don't know what your talking about! I was always a tom!" Rowanclaw was finishing his sentence as Firestar padded up.

"No, I'm pretty sure in the second series you were a girl. Did you get a gender change?" Ceaderheart insisted.

"I WOULD KNOW IF I WAS A GIRL!" Rowanclaw yowled.

"No No No! Your not a girl now that you got a gender change. Is it because you loved Tawnyypelt and you already looked like a tom instead of a she-cat?"

"FINE I WAS A GIRL NOW WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING ME!"

"Really? You got some issues, dude…or dudette. I think you need a therapist."

"And some anger management classes." Scorchpaw added.

"YOU NEVER SUPPORT ME!" Rowanclaw went into the forest sobbing.

"Oh hi Firestar! I didn't know you were joining us!" Ceaderheart greeted the Thunder Clan leader showing no traces of the recent conversation.

After marking the borders the trio set back to camp with Rowanclaw still missing. When getting back to camp Blackstar padded up to them.

" I assume everything went well?"

"Actually Rowanclaw admitted he a gender change then ran off into the forest sobbing." Ceaderheart meowed happily.

Just as the gray tom spoke Rowanclaw came trudging into camp wiping his tears with his tail.

"WELL ANNOUNC IT TO THE WHOLE WORL THEN. UGH I HATE MY LIFE!"

"He also needs anger management classes." Scorchpaw snickered.

_Wow, this is only the first day and it has been weird as my normal days at Thunder Clan._

"Well…erm…Rowanclaw is a bit weird I don't know why he is deputy, go get some sleep Firestar I'll see you tomorrow." Blackstar flicked his tail at the apprentice den before chasing after Rowanclaw. Firestar wondered how his own clan was doing….

Thunder Clan Without Firestar-Day 1

"OMS I IS LEADER TILL' FIRESTAR IS BACK!" Brambleclaw bounced up and down his paws sticky with soda.

"I-I-I- N-Nee-Nee-Need a- a m-MATE." Thornclaw was having another emotional breakdown.

"BERRYSTUMPYTAIL GO ON BORDER PATROL WITH DUSTBUNNY-"

"Its Dustpelt!" Yowled the sandy cat intteruting Brambleclaw.

"Whatever…AND Lionblaze and Dovepaw."

"Eww like oh my star clan I like don't like want to go on patrol with Berrystumpytail! LIKE EW!" Dovepaw complained.

"YOU HAVE TO NOW GO," Brambleclaw yelled. "OMS This is gonna be a fun time!" Brambleclaw drank some soda while watching the patrol leave camp.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER THORNCLAW**

**Thornclaw: R-R-Rainbowzea-eat-y-you d-does n-not own warr-warriors WAHHHH**

**Wowwww...**

**R&R THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 is up! **

**Here's a shout out to My first actual positive review!**

**MYRTLEFALLS :) Thanks for the Support!**

**and Fallenshadow962**

**Alright let us begin!**

* * *

Shadow Clan- Day 2

Firestar arose to the loud snoring of Pinepaw. During the night the gray cat had mewed in his sleep swiping his paws around eventually hitting Firestar. It wasn't dawn quite yet but Firestar decided to go out for a hunt if he brought back some prey Blackstar might let him sleep with cats from his generation.

Feeling the pine needles beneath his paws and the fresh air in his face Firestar felt great as he padded along near the lake. He spotted two squirrles fighting over an acorn reminding him of Ferncloud and Graystripe who would always fight over the last piece of prey. Silently sneaking two mouse-tails closer, Firestar wiggled his haunches before leaping killing the squirrels in a single blow. He spotted a mouse a bit more than a fox tail away. Instinctively the orange cat dropped in a hunters crouch starting to stalk the grey blob he saw a dark brow tabby leaping out of the bushes swiping the mouse in the air killing it.

It was Tigerheart. He picked up the mouse and started to walk towards the lake. Tigerheart was unaware that the Thunder Clan leader was following him.

When emerging out of the pine tree's Firestar saw Tigerheart sitting by the lake with his freshly killed prey.

"…and you know what? She said that Sandstorm could die because I told my clan about the catmint! Dovepaw used to be cool but now she is all like ew get away form me when I see her. Do you have these problems too? She-cats are so stupid. I never want to see her again!"

Firestar could only suppress a snicker while watching the tabby talk to the dead mouse. He decided to make his way back to camp with his two squirrels and catching a vole on the way there. Dropping his prey on the fresh kill pile Firestar walked over to Blckstar to greet him a good morning.

"Good, you got prey." Blackstar flicked his tail at Firestar.

Blackstar opened his mouth to speak to be interrupted by two cats.

"Littlecloud! I HATE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME!" Tawnypelt came storming out of the warriors den. "YOU, told ME Flametail went on vacation but you know what he is dead. Kaput. BAM. Just like that.

"Erm…Sorry It's just that uh…he never told me he died!" Littlecloud came sulking out of his den.

"WELL THAT'S JUST A LOAD OF…Sheeeer Genuis!" Tawnypelt pranced up to the little tom and licked his ear. "Im sorry I was mad."

Tawnypelt pranced out into the forest. As soon as she left the whole clan burst out in laughter even Firestar.

"I-I-cant bel-believe she actually believed t-that!" Cedarheart laughed.

"I kn-know!" Scorchpaw was on the ground dust covering his fur.

Firestar couldn't believe it was only 5 days until the next clan.

Thunder Clan Without Firestar-Day 2

"BRAMBLEBUNNYHONEY I NEED YOU!" Squirrleflight was yelling. The two cats had hooked up again and recently had two kits.

"COMING HONEYBUNCHESOFOATS!" Brambleclaw yelled back.

"?" Cinderheart was running in circles chasing her own tail.

"Yes Yes Fine Fine." Being leader was not as fun as Brambleclaw thought and he didn't want to work anymore.

"CATS OF THUNDER CLAN! STARTING NOW YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT IM TIRED OF WORKING."

* * *

**OKAY DISCLAIMER TIME :)**

**Berrystumpytail do it!**

**Berrystumytail: !**

**I have no idea what you said.**

**Berrystumpytail: Rainbowzeatyou does not own warriors **

**Thanks. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I should say thanks to my reviewers~ I have uploaded Chapter 4 of Rise Of the Silver Night Just for your info. GO READ IT. But, read this first you know..**

**anyways R&R and remember to let me know what clan you want after River Clan. So, read on!**

**Oh and plushies next time mehehehehe...**

* * *

Shadow Clan-Day 3

Firestar had discussed cutting his visit a bit shorter with Blackstar. The Shadow Clan leader had took this, as a very offensive request rambling about his clan was probably the sanest clan in history of clans. Firestar would have to plan to sneak out tonight. He wanted to check on his clan before continuing on to the next stop on his journey.

"SCORCHPAW," yowled Cedarheart. "Come with me on borer patrol."

Firestar was going to join to two familiar cats before Blackstar called him over.

"Firestar," the massive tom meowed. "You are going hunting! Alone!"

Firestar started to trot off before Blackstar went up to Scorchpaw and put his tail on the small cats shoulder.

"YO SHADOW CLAN GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!"Blackstar yowled. When most of the cats were out in the clearing Blackstar started speaking again. "Ok, so Scorchpaw has been training for like forever so I'm gonna make him a warrior now. So like scorchpaw you will now be known as Scorchfur because of how you stayed in thesong to long and now you have that scorch on you're fur."

The clan let out a snicker looking at Scorchfur.

"SHUT UP! IT WAS ONE TIME AND I WAS TO SICK TO MOVE." Scorchfur hissed.

"Karma's a bitch isin't it kitty?" Rowanclaw emerged out into the open revenge in his eyes.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Scorchfur ran into the forest tail between his legs.

While the clan was occupied Firestar slipped out after Scorchfur leaving Shadow Clan once and for all.

After Brambleclaw had declared there were no rules, the clan went crazy. Berrystumpytail had sworn revenge on the clan Poppyfrost, Cherrykit and Molekit with him everystep of the way. Daisy and Ferncloud had to move out of the nursery because the famly made it their domain when they were both expecting Dustwhateverhisnameis kits.

Daisy and Ferncloud were always disputing now saying who's kits Dust-Dust, WHATEVER, would like more.

Lionblaze had named him self leader while Brambleclaw was still stuck as deputy. It was patrol time now.

Brambleclaw stared to arrange patrols, "Graystripe, go on hunting patrol with Ferncloud, Mille and Dovepaw. Dustbunny-"

"ITS DUSTPELT!" screamed the tom.

"Whatever… so as I sais Dustpelt, Leafpool and Cloudtail we are going on a soda hunt near the Shadow Clan border."

Brambleclaw started to head off his patrol behind him. They squinted their eyes against the harsh sunlight wondering were all the soda has went. Looking across to the Shadow Clan border Brambleclaw noticed Firestar running behind Scorchpaw to the River Clan border. Brambleclaw just shrugged returning to his search for soda.

"Thanks for taking me to the River Clan border Scorchfur you're really great. I'll miss you and Cedarheart and…well that's it." Firestar as waiting for a River Clan patrol to come and take him to their camp. He had already arranged it with Leopardstar through Facebook.

"Can I come with you? I mean back to Thunder Clan. Shadow Clan is so messed up!" Scorchfur flicked his tail.

"Trust me Thunder Clan is just as messed up. Maybe even worse."

* * *

** OK well I knwo its short but you guys would have killed me if I didn't upload soon.**

**Review cuz it makes me happy. Luv you Guys! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Scorchfur: Guess What! Rainbowzeatyou does not own warriors! **


End file.
